


Your Always Pack

by FountainStranger



Series: The Originals [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: OC, Other, PCS, Wolf Companion, betad, cleric - Freeform, druid, family comfort, melite doesn’t give a shit about the binary, non binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainStranger/pseuds/FountainStranger
Summary: It’s time for Maera to finally set out on her own, but that first step is always the hardest.
Relationships: Platonic siblings - Relationship
Series: The Originals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026226
Kudos: 1





	Your Always Pack

Maera sucked in a deep breath as she stood at the entrance to Magnimar, or to her, the exit. She stroked her long hair, and tried to quiet the loud thumping as her heart threatened to tear itself out of her chest.

“Maera?” 

Maera looked ahead to see a familiar, green cloaked, nearly identical figure standing on the other side.

The thumping in her chest quieted a tad as she beheld her twin that emerged from the forest on the other side of the exit she lingered on. 

“Melite.” Maera answered with a light voice, striding towards them with open arms.

Melite pulled Maera into a tight embrace. “You’re always pack Maera, never forget that.” They held her close as she hugged back just as tightly.

“I want you to stay, but I know that you love helping other people. Plus, you just aren’t happy in Magnamar, like me.” They stroked her hair repeatedly, and held her in a strong grip. Kore came up from behind and leaned on her other side with a sniff and a wagging tail.

Maera gasped for air, trying not to let a soft sob escape her mouth as she grit her teeth and held onto Melite tightly. 

“I’m going to miss you so much Mel, but I’m still afraid.”

Melite paused to gently tuck Maera’s hair behind her ear before returning to holding her close. “Your my twin, and even if I can’t be there to fight for you like you fought for me.”

“If you need comfort just know you look up to the moon and howl knowing that your pack is doing the same, and thinking of you.” 

They both swayed from side to side, embraced so tightly that their cheeks were touching. They felt the warmth from one another spill over into their own bodies, hoping to lock it away in their hearts.

“Thank you, even if Mama and Papa won’t see me off I’m happy you did.” 

A few hot tears escaped from her eyes as her breath caught in her throat, trying to steady herself.

“Don’t let them bother you.” They squeezed harder, and rubbed her back letting her rest on them.

“They may be upset, but it’s your life and you’re the only one that can live it. They’ll come around once they’ve shed their tears, but it’s not for them to make you feel bad for wanting to do what you love.”

Maera nodded, crying on her twin’s shoulder for what felt like hours before slowly pulling away. “You’re right, thank you Mel.”

Melite smiled, and patted her head, “It’s no problem Maer, now go out, heal the sick, and defend the weak for Iomedae’s glory.”

Their wolf companion Kore boofed in agreement, having laid her head on Maera’s thigh.

Melite leaned in close, and with a hushed voice they whisper, “Atlas would be proud, and don’t doubt that for a second.”

Maera paused, casting her gaze down as a wave of shame. As it passed she looked back up and nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

Melite frowned for a bit before clapping their hand on her back hard to push her forward. 

“Now go!  **Our** pack has told me that there is a sickness in the next town that could use a proud cleric of Iomedae to end it.”

Maera wiped her tears, and nodded before turning to take her first true steps to her new life.

It didn’t take long for Maera to walk out of sight of her twin, but the piercing howls of her pack rose above the trees lifting her hopeful heart with them. With bleary eyes, and a bright smile she lifted her head and let a matching howl rise over the path back.

She sniffed, and turned back to the path of possibilities ahead of her.

She would be fine

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make more short stories for my Pathfinder PC in the future.


End file.
